Running Around Like a Chicken with its Head Off
by Hidden-Shadow-of-Me
Summary: Yashiro finds out one of the biggest secrets he shouldn't know. To keep it a secret, he goes and tells the President to help keep it a secret. This was a bad idea. And then there's the whole Fairy Prince thing to deal with. Or, when Bo the Chicken's identity is found out, with everything that entails, and the President is horrified at how oblivious his two lovely actors are.


Sharp eyes hidden behind glasses scouted the room, following the producer's pointing hand until he saw the direction he should take, and what lay at the goal.

Target acquired.

Yashiro trotted forward briskly, attempting to keep an air of professionalism but losing to the silly grin trying to stretch on his face. He could keep his cool- really.

Except _this _was a special occasion.

He smirked inwardly. _Yes, because today, I finally get to introduce myself to Ren's mysterious friend~! I didn't even know he _had _friends outside of the industry! _He had been awaiting this opportunity for awhile. Ren only got to see the man on occasion, sometimes by chance, but more recently because he was actively seeking out advice. While Yashiro sometimes wished Ren depended on him as well, he wasn't begrudging of the fact.

Because Ren had a _friend_! His gentlemanly smile may have swooned every available woman in Japan (sans the obvious), but the handsome display never took anyone in, always kept them at a distance. Save for this rare specimen of a human.

Ren, who was thankfully at home resting, had requested he send a thank-you gift along to his pseudo friend. Yashiro was more than happy to respond, knowing that Ren's true friends were few and far between. With all his deep dark secrets (_race-car driving, mob boss, melting a woman's unguarded heart in less than a minute!_), he understood the importance of this friendship.

"_He'll remember," Ren assured his manager while handing over the small token. "That guy- it's funny. He said at the beginning he hated me." Yashiro was shocked when Ren laughed- _openly- _at whatever memory had surfaced. "That's not how it is anymore, though. He's a good friend who has given me sound advice multiple times. Just give him this, and tell him thank you again for all the help."_

"_What's his name?" Yashiro inquired, carefully taking the package._

_The handsome model managed to look adorably sheepish. "Uh, well he never said… I don't even know what he looks like, actually." He turned contemplatively towards the wall. "He once ticked me off enough that I tried to look, but-" Yashiro was shocked for a _second _time that evening when Ren uncharacteristically snorted, biting back another laugh. "Uh, well, I didn't get to see." He looked back up to his manager. "Do you think you can still reach him?"_

"_Of course, Ren." The man stiffened his posture to show his sincerity. "I'm a professional, after all. I understand the gravity of the situation."_

And so here he was, LME's best manager, only a few moments ago directed back stage by the producer and ready to introduce himself to the average man with a gentile smile on his face trotting forward while singing '_I'm going to meet Ren's frie-end~ I'm going to meet Ren's frie-end~' _in his head. He was lucky; it appeared the man had just gotten finished with another take. But he'd better hurry, it looks like they were about to leave to change.

"Excuse me!" He called, but his voice was lost in the mayhem of clean up. He waved, but still couldn't get the costumed gentleman's attention. _Ren's friend! Ren's advice buddy! Good soul- wait!_

His view was blocked, but he could see the iconic head being held in winged hands while one of the Bridge Rock members started a conversation. He raised his voice to call again as the group blocking him moved past. "Mr. Bo-"

…

…

…

What.

That was- that wasn't a man. That- _that's not a man-_

No.

…

_Nooo~_

His call had still gone unheeded, still too far away to be heard, but close enough to see the lovely, familiar face.

_Bo the Chicken wasn't a man._

Vaguely, in the weirdly calm part of his mind, he had to admit that Kyoko really did look lovely even in a chicken suit.

…

_BUT WHY WAS KYOKO IN A CHICKEN SUIT?! BO?! SHE WAS IN BO'S CHICKEN SUIT?! WHAAAT?!_

Quickly, he threw himself behind a set of props, gazing out in rapt horror, trying to process what he was seeing.

Bo was Kyoko.

_Bo was Kyoko._

Was he dreaming? Was Ren pranking him? _Was _Kyoko _pranking him_?

_WHAT IS GOING OOOOOON?!_

He didn't understand- Ren went to the Chicken for advice, Ren was _friends _with the Chicken but _sempai _to Kyoko- but Kyoko is Bo who gives advice to Ren- _ugh his brain! _

The dots started connecting in his head- the time's Kyoko had to go to work, the times _they had driven her to this very studio _and had automatically assumed it was Love Me work. Kyoko had never corrected them- she had never mentioned something like this. And if _Ren _had known he'd certainly have said so when he sent Yashiro with the gift! But there was no way Kyoko _didn't _know that she had been acting as a confidant for Ren, which meant-

Which meant she was keeping this a secret.

_Kyokooo, why are you- the pure soul- hiding thiiiis?! _Yashiro grabbed his head, shaking in numb disbelief, unaware of the extra stage hands looking at him weirdly. _What if Ren finds out, what if he knew you tricked him?!_

He froze.

What if Ren _did_ find out? Now that he thought about it- didn't Ren befriend Bo even _before_ he was on good terms with Kyoko? He _had_! Perhaps that was it! It would fit- Ren even said the Chicken admitted to hating him at first! So somehow, when Kyoko had been playing Bo, they had become friends. But then when Kyoko later got to know Tsuruga-san, and didn't want to jeopardize her relationship with her sempai by being found out!

_What do I do? What do I doooo?!_

He jolted as Kyoko's voice drew closer, watching as her and Bridge Rock passed by without noticing his hidden figure. It sounded like she was declining dinner (_good girl!_) and was heading home. Yes. She should go home, where people won't connect her with Bo.

She _couldn't _be connected with Bo- Yashiro couldn't let Ren find out! What if it _did _hurt their relationship? His chances with the fiery Love-Me-Number-One were tough enough- and he had so few people he could turn to for advice as it was!

No. He wouldn't tell. Brusquely, he stood and hurried back to the producer, mumbling a request to leave the gift for Bo next time they came in and then hurried off. He wouldn't tell, but as Ren's manager, he wanted to do what was best for him.

And what was best for him was that he _never _finds out on accident who Bo the Chicken was!

Which meant there was only one way to keep this secret- and while it was a dangerous movie to make, it was a necessary one.

_Yes, as difficult as it is, I have to do it- for Kyoko-chan _and _Ren!_

He had to speak with the president.

**Heheheh, I couldn't resist~ This idea has been in my head for years, and let me tell you, the trolling that will soon commence will be a thing of beauty. There is nothing better than oblivious lovers. Also- I like it when the president realizes he missed obvious things, and BOY will this be chuck full of them~! Please review, its my first Skip Beat fic and I want to do well, so knowing what you think is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
